


T-Tommy...? (DSMP AU)

by simppppppppppppppp



Category: Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: Bloodvines - Freeform, Infection, TheEGG, infectedtommy, ispentallnightonthis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simppppppppppppppp/pseuds/simppppppppppppppp
Summary: "Hello, Tommy."Tommy looks around frantically searching for where the unfamiliar voice was coming from."Wha-who are you?!""I am everything you need and want,"Bad starts smirking even wider than before, somehow"Do you hear it? Isn't it beautiful?"Tommy knows he could be in even BIGGER trouble if he told bad he heard it, so he decides to play it cool.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	T-Tommy...? (DSMP AU)

Clawed hands held his own against his back, pushing him against the deep red scaly surface of the egg. Tommy tried to push back, but Bad's hands had a firm grip.

"Listen to its voice, Tommy. We're doing this for your own good," the demon giggled. Tommy trembled as a warm heat emerged from the egg, sinking all the way into his bones. The heat didn't waver and steadily rose temperature, no longer feeling like a warm bath but like a boiling pool of lava. The blonde shrieked and desperately tried to pull away from the egg, with no luck in doing so. 

"Just give in, Tommy. The Egg wishes to speak to you."

Tommy gulped. The pain was searing, his limbs were shaking. He just wanted it to stop.  
It did.  
He stilled in wonder. Why did it just stop? Shaky breaths filled the silence in the large chamber. Suddenly a strange voice spoke up and after that, there was nothing, no pain, no emotion, no feeling. 

"Hello Tommy,"

suddenly  
Tommy broke out of his trance

Tommy looks around frantically searching for where the unfamiliar voice was coming from.

"Wha-who are you?!"

"I am everything you need and want,"

Bad starts smirking even wider than before, somehow  
"Do you hear it? Isn't it beautiful?"

Tommy knows he could be in even BIGGER trouble if he told bad he heard it, so he decides to play it cool.  
'shit.. the pain is back' as the burning sensation came back to Tommy, he thought as he lost all feeling again 'does Bad feel it too?' breaking out of the trance once again "N-no! I don't hear anything but your stupid voice, now LET ME GO!"

Bad's smirk fades quickly as he pretends to think about it.  
"Hmmm.. how about. NO" bad raises his voice as he pushed Tommy into a cage that's connected to the egg.

"AGH-" Tommy falls into the cage hitting his head on the obsidian wall.  
"We'll check on him tomorrow," Bad says to Antfrost as they both walk away, leaving Tommy to what seems like silence.

...

'Why is it always me?'

'What did I do to deserve this?' 

'The pain just won't go away..'

'no, wait.' 

'What if the egg isn't bad?'

'We all assumed it was bad when we saw it..'

...

Didn't Bad say it could give me any of my desires...?

What if I could get us back together?

Phil.. Wilbur.. Techno..

No.. 

I can't..

'N-ARgh!'  
The pain  
It's getting worse  
So much worse.

' I can't give in.. who would Tubbo have to trust'

"What makes you so sure you won't give in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a while I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update as much as I can! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try and update as much as I can.


End file.
